His Other Self
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: At the age of 15, some kids, very special kids, are given an other self. As in, the other gender version of them self. But, in some very rare cases, one will fall in love with their other self. How can your own self be in love with your other self? [Chesshipping]


His other self

Chapter 1: Meet your other self: White!

Black's POV

The light peeked through the windows, temporarily blinding me as I opened my eyes slowly. What time is it? I yawned and checked my clock.

8:30?! I have to go!

I ran to my closet and threw on a black shirt, some shorts, a jacket and my favorite cap before running down the stairs. Waiting on the kitchen counter was a stack of pancakes.

"Hey Black." My mom said as she kissed my head. "You woke up late today."

"Hush," I pouted before glaring at her.

I quickly scarfed them down, before throwing on my shoes and running towards the door.

"Black," My mother said in a warning tone. "What'd you forget?"

It took me a moment to think about it before running upstairs, putting my watch on my wrist and leaving the house.

I began running to Prof. Juniper's house, my feet flying, not even paying attention to my surroundings but running into no other than the clumsy Bel.

"Bel! You should really watch where you're going!" I groaned in pain, rubbing my head from the impact.

"Well so-rry! I was peacefully walking and you decide to smash into me! It's not my fault you were a literal Tranquil on steroids!" Bel shouted back, fixing her hat.

"It's fine, let's just get there already. I want to meet my partner!" I cheered, linking my arm to Bel's and running to the lab.

As we approached the house like building, I heard a little, girly voice inside my head say, _"Finally!"_

I shook it off and kept going. It was probably just Bel talking to herself again.

We enter the house at the same time, to see Prof. Juniper with her normal attire and her hair in a bun. She had her arms crossed with a small smile on her face.

"Bel, Black, welcome." She smiled wider. "I assume you two are here to pick up your future partners?"

Bel jumped and squealed before saying, "Yes! Yes we are!"

On the table in front of us, were three pokeballs and a few Pokedex's. The red from the capsules reflected off and bounced onto the walls, but one shone more than the others. It had a bright lister and it was almost blinding.

_"Choose that one."_

I snapped my head to face Bel.

"Bel!" I whined. "You can't tell me which to choose!"

"What are you talking about? What is up with you today?" Bel sneered. "I didn't say a thing."

"Couples quarrel?" Juniper snickered. "Classic."

Bel and I looked at Juniper and yelled, "We aren't a couple!"

"He's a slob!"

"She's a klutz!"

"He has no table manners!"

"She never does her homework!"

"You guys, calm down," Juniper sweatdropped. "I was only joking."

"Oh..."

_"Come on, you idiot! It took a lot of work for me to make that Pokeball sparkle!" _The voice returned. _"Hurry up! We are on a time schedule!"_

"Isn't it your birthday today, Black?" Bel suddenly spoke up.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"If that's the case, then it'd be good to let Black go first, right Bel?" Juniper suggested as Bel pouted.

"Yeah..."

_"Quit goofing around! Hurry up!" _The voice spoke again.

"Did you hear that?!" I glanced between Bel and Juniper.

"No! Stop shouting in my ear!" Bel yelled back.

"Ow..."

Juniper looked deep in thought before she finally spoke. "...I did. Black, please follow me."

I followed Juniper into a small back room. Papers were stuck to the walls, leaving none to be seen. THere was a computer desk squeezed in between to the two tightly pushed together walls. Papers covered the desk as well, with a little swivel chair next to it.

"Black," Prof. Juniper whispered. "I'm going to need to you listen closely."

"Okay." I paused, "Why are we whispering?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You've got Another Self, just as I thought to did."

A confused look crossed my face. "Another Self? What?"

"It's basically another you, but in the opposite sex. You're special. You're lucky I have one as well, so I would be glad to be your mentor."

"But what does that mean? Can I do anything cool?"

"Well, when you sneeze, you turn into the opposite gender." She rolled her eyes. "Its quite annoying."

"Sick! Let me try it! Do you have any Sunflora?" I asked, my eyes gleaming.

"You wouldn't want to. When we change genders, we basically don't remember anything. Our other self deletes us. They take complete control. Not many people can know, otherwise we'll have lots of people after us."

"Why?"

"Because we're different! Now go choose your pokemon." Juniper ushered me out of the room.

"Did you choose, Bel?" I asked.

"No! I was waiting for you guys. You took literal years in there." She groaned. "Hurry up and choose!"

"Sorry, and I will..." I said awkwardly.

_"Are you listening? We need to get back on track." _The voice said again. This time, it sounded more feminine.

"I choose this one!" I yelled, raising the previously sparkling pokeball above my head, all involuntarily. I grabbed a Pokedex and ran out the door.

"Quit it!" I whispered to my, 'other self.'

_"Too bad! We're with each other for the rest of our lives!" _They said.

"Fun." I mumbled.

_"Come on, you thought I couldn't hear you? I am you! Oh, and by the way, the name's White."_

"This is going to be fantasic."

* * *

**I am actually making a game! For those of you who've heard of Scratch, I'm making Pokemon Delta Emerald, I'll be sure to let you guys know when I finish so you guys can give me feedback! Bye!**


End file.
